it's home where you hold me (so show me no mercy)
by SapphireOcean
Summary: Another collection of Yukyoru idfic. In which the Riceball, Cat and Rat get into all sorts of naughty shenanigans. (Marked complete but perpetually ongoing.)


Yeah. I went there. I have shed the last of my shame HAHA NOPE thats impossible but im doin what I want anyway

This is _very very much_ NSFW, if the summary didn't clue you in. same drill as my G-rated Yukyoru collection by which I mean polyamorous babs, in a bunch of unrelated one-shots (unless I say otherwise). and most of these are post-curse or no-curse AUs bc I'm a lazy! ass! No idea how how this'll get updated due to massive amounts of embarrassment but I got a lotta dirty plotbunnies for this OT3 so... yeah. Y'all clicked on this so don't make me drop the commentbanhammer on you mmkay?

Anyway! I was gonna open with a gauzy nothing drabble but naaaahhh, might as well go all out from the start. Most of this has been sitting on my hard drive for... *checks date* wow 6 years and i'm still embarrassed of it even though it's 90% rewritten hhhhhhhh. featuring the classic pwp trope of "don't use this for lube irl" because apparently i'm still 14.

* * *

First the distant ocean waves filtered into Tohru's consciousness. Then the pain rolled over her. She whimpered, shifting onto her left side to face still-sleeping Yuki, but the movement only made it worse.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Gingerly, she craned her neck to see Kyo's face. "M-My sunburn. It hurts..."

He leaned further into her field of vision. "Don't move any more than you have to, then. And hi."

She nudged into his palm as he ran a hand over her bangs, the upside down view of his smile making her giggle. "Hello. Did I wake you?"

"No, sleepyhead, I was already up. Let me put aloe on for you."

Heat bloomed on her face. "It's, uh. D-Down..." She gestured vaguely at her backside.

He grimaced. "That's the worst. Come on, turn over."

Reluctantly, she flipped over onto her stomach. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, but somehow she was still embarrassed.

Her nightgown moved up delicately, and she heard him suck in a breath. "Poor baby." One hand came to rest on her lower back, rubbing gently. "I'll make you better, don't worry."

She tried to breathe through the sting while he rustled about. Then his fingers, wet with aloe vera, met her skin.

"Just relax." The sting was swiftly replaced by an icy tingle that followed the path of his hands as they massaged just under her rear. "If I'd known this was the price you'd pay for wearing that cute swimsuit..."

She sighed deeply, relief heavy in her chest, and concentrated on the pressure of his fingers. "I put on sunscreen everywhere, though." A brief smile, through another blush. "With your help."

A smile warmed his voice, too. "Guess I should have touched you there longer. Better now?"

His hands left her skin before she could answer. A moment later she bit back a yelp-moan as his hands returned with more aloe, settling beneath her shoulder blades and soothing away hurt she hadn't noticed until she'd been touched there.

It felt as though she was sinking into the bed, or up into his fingers. They glided up to her shoulders, pausing to press deeply into her neck; the moan she'd been holding back slipped out, quieter. He kneaded her neck for a little longer before moving slowly back down to add more aloe to her sunburned rear. Then down, further, near her inner thighs for just a moment, and back up...

A tingling tension had been building all over her body. She was able to believe it was the aloe right up to the moment he gently spread her cheeks, an aloe-damp finger ghosting between them.

"Kyo," she breathed, a half-scandalized giggle escaping her. The tingle whipped around to nestle between her legs, where it pulsed warmly. She fought the urge to squirm.

His hands settled on the small of her back. "Turn over and close your eyes."

A shiver ran through her at his voice so close to her ears, the timbre turned dark. She did as she was told.

Breath and heart quickened, she waited.

Waited.

Waited.

"Hold on..."

She made noise the same way he entered her, slick with aloe: in increments. Her eyes opened wide to take in his flushed face, his soft gaze.

"Tohru," Kyo whispered, lips grazing her neck. He grunted and she groaned as he slid fully into her. For a wonderfully agonizing moment, he was still. Then he pulled back slowly, and then his hips snapped forward.

She clutched at his shoulder. "Again."

He obeyed.

"Aaah, _Kyo-kun_!"

He laughed breathlessly. "I love you."

After the first needy thrusts, they slowed down, long stretches of pleasure as she arched languidly against him. But then, to her left, she heard a huff and a small moan.

She turned and met Yuki's eyes, molten silver, pupils large. As Kyo thrust into her again, she followed the line of Yuki's arm down to his hand around his erection. With a blissful sigh, she reached out and stroked his face.

He moved to take her fingers into his mouth and moaned around them, licking at the tips.

The sensation went straight down and she gasped at her muscles fluttering around Kyo. "W-Wait. Yuki, I want..."

Wordlessly, he moved closer. Kyo's hand reached with hers to take hold of him, and he whined, hips snapping up into their hands.

Kyo still moved inside her, restlessly, but for her the pleasure had become a sharp point that was focused on her hand around Yuki.

"Look at you," he breathed. "You're both so pretty, I need..."

"Come for us," she said, her free hand still gripping Kyo's shoulder. Her face burned at how easily those words came out, but she didn't have it in her to care.

"Yeah, come on, baby," Kyo said, rough-voiced and breathless.

She wished she could taste the line of his neck as he stretched out, head back. "Yes, you're gonna make me, I can _feel _it...!"

"Fuck," Kyo grunted, and all her senses were full of Yuki as he pressed sinuously into their hands.

"Ah, I'm, Tohru, Kyo!"

She felt Kyo shudder as the first shot hit his stomach, whimpered faintly as some dripped onto her. Yuki's cries made her feel hot and full, yet not full enough.

"Yuki," she moaned, still stroking him erratically. "You're so-"

"Beautiful," Kyo said.

One last moan and then he melted into the sheets, eyelids fluttering shut. "Thank you..." He snuggled against her, taking the hand that had been touching him.

Slight heat rose to her cheeks, but she lay back against her pillow with a long sigh.

Kyo's newly free hand found her shoulder then, the slight shift a reminder he was still inside her.

Yuki's hand tightened around hers; he whispered in her ear, "Now it's your turn to come."

Tohru could only wrap her legs around Kyo, pressing her heels into his lower back as he began thrusting with renewed vigor. He growled, leaned down to bite at her neck, then leaned over to Yuki and kissed him languorously, hips downshifting into a glorious roll.

Yuki still held her hand. Kyo held her close, groaning into Yuki's mouth. Her orgasm, like Kyo's movements, was a slow roll throughout her body, and she moaned from it almost as much as from her boys kissing. She heard Kyo gasp as her walls clenched around him, and when he released Yuki's lips and continued his powerful thrusts she hit another small peak that had both of them crying out.

Words fell from her mouth. "Are you close?" she whispered, aching heat suffusing her body. She had come twice, but somehow it wasn't enough. Her clit throbbed urgently, and she brought her hips up to meet Kyo's, ecstasy making her brave. "I need more. I want you to explode inside me..."

His groan was feral.

"Kyo. Fuck her harder."

The way her body jolted in response, Yuki's words were as physical as if his fingers were inside her. Helplessly she tightened around Kyo again, moaning as he did. She'd felt his full-body shudder at Yuki's voice, equally affected.

He laid his head on her chest, harsh breaths heating her skin, and redoubled his speed.

"Please, just like that!" The pleasure was rising again, and suddenly Tohru was unable to lift her hips to meet him. Her clit felt like it was on fire, but her arms were too heavy, her hands too heavy...

Yuki had taken his hand from hers, his warmth away from her side. Then, abruptly, she felt his lips on her neck. And then two aloe-covered fingers on her aching clit, rubbing in quick circles.

A curse burst from her, hips jerking, and she swallowed a scream.

Kyo made a tiny broken noise, giving his deepest thrust yet.

A hot wet rush, Yuki's finger slid over her one last time and she was gone, a squeal rising from her throat as all her nerves burst into flames. Through the inferno she felt Kyo collapse over her, ecstatic gasps shaking out of him; she latched her arms around his back, fingers digging in for dear life. Her hoarse shout quieted to a moan as the heat turned into embers and slowly flickered out.

It took several seconds to return to her body. Her hands were restless, touching and grasping everywhere they could, and only stilled when Yuki pressed into her side and Kyo gripped her shoulders, a reminder of his weight over her.

Yuki leaned close to her once her heart had stopped hammering. "Goodness, such language," he said, drawing out the words playfully. "I think you need to pay for that." And he pressed his mouth to hers, tongue slipping in easily.

Her hands tangled in his hair, she turned pliant against the bedsheets, and for a stretch of time nothing existed except the pure need to drink Yuki in, searching his mouth as he searched hers. Kyo, still inside her, stroked her hair in time with the small noises Yuki made. But then he slid out and rolled over, and she whined softly against Yuki's lips at the loss of pressure and warmth.

With a sigh, he pulled back from her briefly to gaze down pointedly at her lips. "So pretty," he murmured, and leaned in to cover her neck in kisses.

Ticklish, she laughed. Then a gasp burst from her at a shock of pleasure and wet heat surrounding her swollen clitoris.

Moaning and arching weakly, she looked past Yuki's shoulder and saw Kyo with his head buried between her legs. Her head fell back against the pillow; her hands found Yuki's hair again, unconsciously matching the speed of Kyo's tongue on her. He lapped at her clit, slow strokes on the underside, moving up to focus at the top.

"I can't," she started, even as her hips began to move, feeling itchy pleasure that suddenly set her clit to pulsing. "Yuki, I can't!" Her hands dug in, desperate.

"Yes you can, sweetheart, it's okay." He half-cradled her, hands under her shoulder blades and face tucked into her neck. "Want him to stop?"

"No, no...!"

He sucked hard, over and over, relieving and intensifying the itch, and she shouted, pressing against his face wantonly. "Oh, please—"

When he opened his mouth against her, tongue curling around her clit, the orgasm slammed into her like a roundhouse kick, and her voice broke over his name.

He didn't stop at first, hardly giving her a moment to breathe before tonguing her again. She bucked against him on reflex, whimpering as the overload turned strangely soothing. Just when she thought she couldn't bear any more, the sensation stopped. She rubbed at her eyes and opened them, blinking.

Yuki lay on his side next to her, one arm still under her back. Kyo was still between her legs, and he licked his lips when he noticed her looking at him.

"I wish you could see how you look right now." Kyo's voice was husky, and his eyes were so full of adoration she almost couldn't hold his gaze. He leaned over to kiss her hipbone, then settled his chin onto her. "And I love how I made you look like that."

The heat in her face traveled down her neck.

Yuki chuckled. "My view isn't half bad either."

"You're such a voyeur," Kyo drawled, tapping fingers against Tohru's side. "We'll have to take advantage of that sometime, don't you think?" he said to her.

"That- That would be n-nice," she managed, around the barrage of images his suggestion brought to mind. She shuddered, heat pooling inside her again, and pressed a hand to her mouth. "Oh."

"You _are_ needy this morning, aren't you," Yuki said, stroking her hair.

A few incredulous giggles left her. "I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare," said Kyo. "If you think I'm gonna miss the chance to pull you apart..." He smirked, dark-eyed, and trailed his tongue along her skin for a moment. "Well. You're wrong, that's all." He sat up and crawled closer, put one hand around Yuki's neck to pull him in for a kiss, his other hand cupping her cheek.

Warmth spread throughout her body as she watched them kiss (Yuki could taste her too, now). Her eyes roamed from their swollen mouths, tongues delving, down Kyo's naked body to his half-erection; surprise tinged with happiness swirled through her and she licked her lips unconsciously. She felt energized enough to sit up and pull her nightgown off, tossing it to join Kyo's pajama pants. Then she realized Yuki's were still around his knees and she stifled a laugh, leaning in to join their kiss, arms around them both.

"What's wrong with this picture?" she said after a while, in between traded kisses.

"As far as I'm concerned, nothing," Yuki replied once they'd separated, gazing with playful lust down at her breasts.

She squeaked and pawed distractedly at his roaming hands.

"Disagree," Kyo said. "If you're gonna help me out those'll just be in the way."

"What- ah! -what about you?" she asked.

Her heart flipped at his crooked grin. "Don't worry about me," he said, red rising in his cheeks. "We'll figure something out... if I don't lose it making you lose it."

The thought of that had her so flustered she could only kiss him deeply. "Well," she said after, forehead pressed to his, "I guess we should get him undressed." She turned to Yuki and hooked her fingers into his waistband with a small smile. "You've been outvoted."

He gave a theatrically put-upon sigh. "If you insist." Then he lay back with a sultry stare (not before thumbing one of her nipples) and raised his hips a bit, letting her pull his pants fully off. Kyo reached over to take them and flung them aside.

She caught one of his ankles, giggling, and stroked lightly as she looked at him, taking in his face and body. He was half-hard too.

"What are you thinking?" he said, with a rising-sun smile.

She gave a thoughtful hum. "About how nice you look. About..." Heat to her face again, and she ducked to kiss his shin, "earlier. About why I can't..." She slowly put a hand out to touch him, leaning down a bit. Her vision grew slightly hazy as he hardened further, and her mouth parted.

He arched into her touch with a shiver. "You could," he said, panting slightly, "b-but-"

She started at Kyo's hot hands on her shoulder. "I just want to try something different." He planted a kiss on top of her head. "And it happens to involve the two of us waiting. Well," he huffed out a laugh, "trying to, anyway."

"Is that okay with you?" Yuki said.

She let the sight of him- tense, aroused, eager- settle into her body before she withdrew her hand, fingers trailing to pull another noise out of him. It felt like her heart was beating between her legs. Breathing carefully, she nodded.

"I'm glad," murmured Kyo. "I did have a plan B in mind, but this is much more fun..." He squeezed her shoulder, then moved past her to Yuki. "No eavesdropping." And he whispered to Yuki whatever he had in store.

When she looked back after they fell silent, they looked positively predatory. Her pulse sped up, but she managed a smile anyway. "So... what should I do?"

"Come up here first." Yuki.

"And then lie back and get comfy," Kyo said.

She crawled into their arms, and it was several minutes more of shared kisses and caresses before the need growing in her couldn't be ignored. She lay down on her back slowly, not wanting to let either of them go. When she was settled, Kyo spoke.

"All you need to do is relax. If you tell us to stop, we will, but you have to say the word stop. Okay?" He kissed her cheek, tongue like a butterfly.

"Okay." She smiled, sea-foam happiness uncurling inside her as she studied their faces. Then she gasped out a laugh when Yuki bent down and kissed her sternum, mouth and tongue trailing a meandering path down.

Kyo's hands cradled her hips, slipping under to her rear. He'd put aloe on them again, and he rubbed it in slowly. "This okay?"

With every part of her sated yet needing, she'd all but forgotten the sunburn; later, though, she'd probably feel it. She made a "yes" sort of noise, Yuki's ministrations on her belly distracting her.

She felt Kyo's mouth trace her inner thighs and tried to stay still.

It was no use; as soon as his tongue traced her labia she was pressing into his mouth again with a grateful whimper; he kept her there with his hands under her rear. Part of her wanted to watch him, but already the tension was coiling in her stomach, radiating outward, and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Until she felt another pair of lips, another tongue, teasing her clit.

She yelped, eyes snapping open to see Yuki pressed next to Kyo. Her body couldn't decide whether to sit up and away or try to push into both their mouths, so she stayed frozen, shuddering ecstatically. "Oh, you're _both_...!"

Yuki purred, sending vibrations over her just as Kyo slipped his tongue into her.

She moaned as Kyo's tongue slid deeper, as Yuki's tongue kept massaging her once-more aching clit. Her whole body was taut, waiting to snap, and her muscles clenched like she was coming, and still the pleasure kept spiraling well past her usual tipping point. She was gasping for air, half-moans escaping. And then Kyo licked up inside her, as far as he could go. Yuki began sucking at her clit, each time longer than the last.

A long, high sound escaped her.

They each took hold of one of her hands. She was all but riding their faces now, spots sparking behind her eyes. Something felt different, something almost wrong. But they couldn't stop; she'd die if they stopped...

Of all things, it was one of them stroking the back of her hand that finally released her. A choked-off sound left her the instant before the supernova went off, and then liquid heat rushed through her, liquid heat pulsed from her, the pleasure too explosive for sound as she trembled from head to toe. The wet heat wouldn't stop, it was soaking her thighs, and she wanted it to end and she wanted it to go on forever.

She felt wetness on her cheeks too as she came up for air, still climaxing. Somehow she said their names, back arching, hands contracting around theirs.

"Holy shit," Kyo said, sounding almost near tears. His long moan and the way Yuki said her name wrung a few more spasms out of her before she went limp with a sob.

She felt full to the brim yet completely drained, unable to move. With her eyes closed, the sounds and smells were like a warm cocoon. But the desire to watch her boys unravel was stronger.

Her thighs felt slick, as she shifted and tried to open her eyes. The bedsheets were soaked; awe and embarrassment settled into her chest.

When her eyelids finally cooperated, her view snapped her wide awake. Everything seemed to hit her at once before she focused on the details— Kyo's hand near hers, gripping the sheets white-knuckled; Yuki's flushed face.

Her vision widened. Kyo was grinding into the bedsheets, back heaving with his breaths.

"Please," Tohru said, "here. Closer."

He stilled himself and then slid up toward her, until he could rest his cheek on her stomach. "You're amazing," he said, a whine trailing as he rubbed into the bed again. "I've never..." His mouth slid over her belly, sloppily, breaths coming fast. "Oh, h-hell..."

His face was damp and sticky. She touched him gently, mouth parted. "That was me," she whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah. The way you sounded...!"

"Tohru," Yuki gasped, and her gaze snapped to him. He'd moved close enough for her to see how taut his stomach was, how the hand pumping his erection was shiny with aloe. "I'm, I'm close, can- is it okay if I-"

All at once the image of what he was asking flashed through her, but Kyo spoke as she opened her mouth to say yes.

"Do it on me," he said, desperately, grinding into the bedsheets. "_Do it,_ I want you both all over me, come on—"

Even through the haze of afterglow, the sight was unforgettable: Yuki, head thrown back and mouth agape, spending himself over Kyo's back. Kyo's held her hand tightly enough to hurt as he bucked into the bed, moaning so loudly even his face buried in the sheets did nothing to muffle the sound. "Oh- _Tohru!_"

She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until he let go of her hand. Then all the breath left her, mixing in with Yuki's worn panting.

The sun had moved across the bed, marking the shine of come on Kyo. Slowly the sound of the ocean filtered back into her awareness. She inhaled her boys' scents and her own, and the distant salt, and oxygen.

"Wow," Yuki finally said. He bent down and kissed the back of Kyo's neck, eliciting a sigh and an agreeing noise. "That was... delicious. How you just couldn't help yourself after how hard she came."

She shivered, barely.

Kyo's chuckle tickled her stomach. "You trying to kill me, talking like that?"

"Sorry." He didn't sound contrite at all. "I forgot how much that gets to you."

"Me too," Tohru managed to whisper.

"It's not fair how _easy_ you say stuff like that," Kyo added. "I just sound stupid."

Her face burning with the memory what he had just said minutes ago, she said "No you don't," at the same time Yuki did.

"Yeah, sure." But he smiled. With a groan, he heaved himself up only to flop next to Tohru's side; she turned to put her arms around him. "Shit..."

Yuki hummed thoughtfully, carefully making his way to Tohru's other side. "I did consider carrying you both to the bathroom—"

"Move me and _I'll _kill _you_."

"-but you look so comfortable, and I really don't want to exert myself anymore right now." He leaned over, chest to her back, and put his face into her hair. "Or ever, maybe."

"I don't want to get up," Tohru agreed, "but, um..." She squiggled a bit, face warm again at her sticky thighs.

"Do you..." Kyo sounded unsure. She wondered if he was blushing. "Do you want a washcloth?"

"It's okay." She kind of did, but hat would mean one of them getting up. "I want us all to stay here for now."A-And," she swallowed, not sure why she wanted to say it, "I'm still so sensitive..."

"Why am I happy about that," Kyo said, with a soft laugh. "You're okay, though, right? Sorry I didn't-"

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" With her body language hampered, her voice cracked a bit with urgency. She let out a breath. "I-I actually- I think I want to do that again, sometime. I-If I _can_..."

She spoke quieter until she'd hidden her face in the pillow, embarrassment so high her whole body flashed hot. It was impossible to know what intoxicated her more, the loss of control unlike anything she'd ever felt, or how Kyo and Yuki had reacted to her. All she knew was how grateful she felt that they'd wanted to do that for her, that she'd been brave enough to let them.

Yuki's arms wrapped around her shoulders. "If you're willing, I absolutely am."

"I'm just glad you brought it up first," Kyo said through a yawn. "I don't think I can deal with only making you feel that good once."

A smile hit her at the endearing mix of smug and shy in his voice. "...Okay."

As she was sliding toward sleep, a thought came to her. Her mouth was ahead of her brain. "This was a good sunburn, then."

Yuki's chuckles tickled her hair pleasantly, and then Kyo's outright guffaw woke her up enough to realize what she had said. Laughter tumbled out of her, too, and she cuddled closer to Kyo, and Yuki laid kisses to her neck between giggles.

The sun slid past them, its rays gentle. The sound of the distant waves lulled her to sleep instead of awakening her to pain.

When she woke up later, powerfully thirsty, Kyo had sprawled across about half the bed and Yuki was gone. Wincing at the feel of the sheets as she got out of bed, she went to the bathroom and drink greedily from the glass several times before she even acknowledged Yuki, who'd just left the water closet.

Conscious of the water trailing down her neck, she offered a small smile.

Yuki nodded hello. "Your burn's looking better."

"It's feeling better. Well... all of me still feels better." She beamed at him, then filled another glass and held it out, filling one for herself too.

"There you are." Kyo swung by the doorway, pants on but no shirt. "I'm gonna get some lemonade, do you two want any?" A light blush appeared on his face along with a half smirk. "Maybe if you could put something on, though. You're tempting me too much and I wanna cook something, too."

She laughed bashfully, turning aside. "Okay. I want to clean a little first..."

"I'll help you," said Yuki.

"I'll get going on the drinks and cooking, then. Cleaned up when you two were snoozing."

Yuki clicked his tongue. "What a pity. We'd been hoping to lend a hand."

"Oh, there'll be a next time," Kyo replied, smirk widening. "Seeing as how this one's made up her mind." And he knuckled the side of her head, eyes warm.

Tohru giggled. "For now..."

"For now," he echoed with a nod. He ducked down for a quick kiss, then disappeared toward the kitchen.

She blinked away the dreaminess settling over her mind and turned toward Yuki, at the sink with a washcloth.

"I have an idea for what we could wear," he said, a devious smile lighting his eyes.

And so it was a short while later that they walked into the kitchen, Tohru in Yuki's swim trunks and one of Kyo's t-shirts, Yuki in Tohru's white sundress that, on him, barely reached the tops of his thighs. She'd blushed and flailed when they were changing, but being near him when he was wearing _her things_ was... uniquely flustering. Never mind how it felt to be wearing their clothes.

Unfortunately, Kyo happened to be in the middle of drinking lemonade when he saw them. He didn't do a spit-take, but Tohru raced over to pat his back anyway, guiltily stifling laughter.

She made wide eyes at Yuki, laughing behind his hands at the counter, but as he started to come closer Kyo held up a hand and shook his head.

"I'm fine, just— give me a sec."

He coughed a few more times, then straightened up with a sigh. "I should've been more specific."

Tohru grabbed hold of him as laughter pulled her toward the floor.

"Not that I don't, uh. Appreciate the view," he said a bit louder over her merriment, "it's just, advance warning? Might be nice?"

She managed a few apologies, still clinging, but all Yuki said was, "Where's the fun in that?"

When she'd finally recovered, the lemonade Kyo handed her was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted.

Yuki sauntered past her with a hair ruffle, leaning close to Kyo with a just-so pose and half-lidded eyes. "Then I'll be sure to have better timing next time," he said softly, tracing Kyo's jawline with one finger.

There was silence for a few beats. Then Tohru hid her face in her hands with a squeak. "Oh, I should have gotten the camera," she burst out, peeking through her fingers to see Kyo's whole-face blush.

"Next time?! You can't just, what," he stammered out, pushing a grinning Yuki away with his palm to his forehead, "I can't cook anything if you kill me! And also," he pointed at her, "your fujoshi's showing."

She giggled, fluttering her eyelashes. "Sorry..."

"I'll believe that when you can turn into a dragon."

"E-Eh?"

He flapped a hand at her as he turned to the cabinets, elbowing Yuki away. "If I didn't know any better," he said to Yuki, "I'd say you picked up a few ideas from A-"

"_Don't._" The word was a block of ice, though Yuki still smirked.

A prickle of nervousness hit her. "Do you think I could be a bishonen?" she blurted, partly to distract them and partly because it was on her mind.

Kyo nearly hit Yuki in the face with a spatula as he turned, and they both blinked at her. His face was turning red again, barely having returned to normal.

"Yeah." The word was covered up by more cabinet rummaging.

Yuki placed a contemplative hand under his chin. "Why do I feel like he's thought about this a lot...?"

"Maybe I have, okay?!" snapped Kyo, thumping down a frying pan. "So what."

Tohru looked through the spice shelf, trying to control the excitement fluttering in her. "Maybe," she squeaked, and tried again, "maybe we could have a photo shoot sometime." She passed a gawking Kyo some celery salt and skipped over to the fridge.

"How can I say no to that when you seem so _happy _about it?" he said despairingly.

"I don't even know why," she said in the same plaintive tone. She was so full of happiness in general she felt jittery, and the look on Yuki's face seemed pretty close to her feelings too.

"Something to think about, anyway," he said, and then he beamed and her knees almost gave out. He took the carton of eggs she held out to him, passed them to Kyo, and said, "Want either of us to cha-"

"Nope. I'm good." He studiously cracked eggs into a bowl. "It... It's nice. Really."

Tohru settled shakily onto one of the counter stools. "I'm so glad." She smiled, swinging her legs. "Yuki and Kyo's clothes are so comfortable..." She'd sort out the other feelings they gave her later.

"You are dangerously cute in them, though," Yuki said. He leaned into Kyo, who didn't push him away. "He must have some kind of superpower to be able to handle this so well."

That got a chuckle from him. "_Way _too much credit, but thanks."

"If it helps, it's not any less distracting to me."

She gave a happy squawk, hiding her face again. "I'm going to melt...! You're at least as, as c-c-cute as I am!"

"Don't melt before you've had some breakfast," said Kyo.

Her stomach growled. "Right," she said, putting on a determined face. She hopped down from the stool and went to get some plates and utensils. "How about pancakes?"

* * *

Kyo is a disaster bi who's even more of a disaster when his baes crossdress and you can't change my mind


End file.
